LA ULTIMA HISTORIA
by Suspiro solitario
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está apunto de morir en un hospital, sólo tiene una última petición: que su hijo escuche una historia, esa que habla de él y Naruto Uzumaki. Oneshot. AU. Yaoi. Malas palabras.


Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermana Katia. Espero que les guste n_n'

Naruto no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo sus personajes prestados un ratito porque los amo.

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

Un hombre moribundo le extiende la mano a su esposa. Ella deja de llorar un momento y lo mira expectante. Después de una mirada de circunstancia, la mujer se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo, asiente, y sale de la habitación.

–Tu padre quiere hablar contigo…–Dice la jóven de ojos verdes, sorbiendo con la nariz, al muchacho que a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, mantiene su llanto en silencio.

–…–El chico no dice nada. Se limita a sólo levantarse y caminar en dirección a la habitación 205 del hospital. En el camino se limpia la cara con la manga de su camisa. A papá nunca le ha gustado verlo llorar.

Al entrar en el lugar ve claramente como un hombre de no más de 40 años se debate internamente entre la vida y la muerte. Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira con dificultad. De su brazo se extiende una pequeña manguera que llega hasta una bolsa de suero que está suspendida en el aire más arriba de su cabeza. Él hombre se percata de la presencia del más pequeño, y levantando con dificultad su mano lo llama:

–…Naruto… –Su voz brota rasposa y desgastada. El más joven se da cuenta de que le cuesta pronunciar cada sílaba.

–Aquí estoy papá, no tienes que esforzarte tanto en hablar. –Le contesta su hijo, tomando la mano levantada y sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho.

El hombre sonríe ante el tacto de su pequeño. Se quedan en silencio varios minutos. Naruto siente como es observado por los grandes ojos negros de su padre. Quizás por última vez. Ambos se miran sin decir nada. Hablando en silecio. Así continúan hasta que alguien más entra en la habitación.

–Disculpe señor Uchiha, ya es momento de cambiarle el suero. –Explica la enfermera en cuanto entra. Se encuentra algo nerviosa. Pues cuando le habían asignado la habitación 205 casi le da un infarto. Era el lugar donde estaba el ahora enfermo, pero no por eso menos intimidante Sasuke Uchiha. El líder actual de su poderoso clan.

Sin embargo, al ver el aspecto tranquilo e indefenso de su paciente, decide ignorar lo que anteriormente había pensado. Se apresura y recorre la sala, llegando hasta el lecho del mismísimo jefe del clan más aterrador del mundo. Lo toma de la muñeca y le cambia la manguera velozmente. El hombre no dice nada. Es su hijo el que hace que a ella le tiemblen las manos del miedo. La mira de forma inquisidora, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a arrojar encima de ella para ahorcarla.

–Largo de aquí. –Le ordena en un gruñido el joven insolente, penetrándola con sus profundos ojos azules. Ella obedece y al instante escapa del lugar.

–Eres muy parecido a mí cuando tenía tu edad, Naruto. –Comenta su padre, tosiendo entre cada palabra, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

–Me lo dicen mucho, pero ya te dije que no te esfuerces tanto, papá. –Le replica en son de preocupación, mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Si nunca obedecí a nadie en toda mi vida, mucho menos lo haré ahora, hijo. –El chico suspira, así su "viejo" esté a punto de morir no dejará de ser como siempre ha sido. –Naruto…–Le dice después de un rato, recibiendo toda la atención de éste. – ¿Nunca te dije porqué te puse ese nombre?

–Siempre creí que era porque te gustaba mucho el ramen…–Se encoje de hombros.

–Y yo que creí que habías heredado mi inteligencia…–Dice irónico, molestando al otro. –Por supuesto que no fue por eso…–tose repetidas veces. –… Esa es la razón por la que te he llamado, voy a contarte una historia… la última…

–Pero si dejaste de contarme historias a los 8 años… ¿por qué quieres decirme otra ahora? –Le pregunta, con verdadera confusión.

–Ésta es la más importante…–Explica, con una mirada tierna. –… y también la más diferente… yo te puse ese nombre en honor a una persona que marcó mi vida con su llegada… –Sasuke aleja los ojos de su hijo, y los posa en dirección al suelo. –…Y luego la marcó aún más con su partida… Serás el primero y el último en escucharla, sólo te la digo a ti porque eres la persona que más aprecio en este momento… y… porque pienso que te servirá de algo saberla…

– ¿La persona que más aprecias? ¿Y mamá…?–Pero su padre niega con la cabeza.

–Esto sólo lo escucharás tú, esa es mi última voluntad… que me escuches con atención…

– ¡Pero papá...! –Exclama, al instante es silenciado por la penetrante mirada de su acompañante.

–Los dos sabemos que voy a morir… no soy tan estúpido como para creer en la mentira de "el doctor dijo que estarás bien" que me dijo tu madre. –Le pone la mano a su pequeño en el rostro y le aparta las lágrimas de los ojos. –Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar…

–Sí…–Dice este, tomando su mano y tragando saliva.

–Justo como lo predije hace años… te pareces mucho a él… –Respira profundo, como si quisiera traer a su mente todos aquellos recuerdos empolvados. –…Bien, hijo mío… esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki….

_"En aquél entonces yo tenía exactamente tu edad. 16 años. Vivía en la misma mansión en la que ahora vivimos, con tus abuelos y tu tío Itachi. Yo era el hijo más pequeño. Como ya sabes, tu abuelo era el líder de nuestra familia, el clan Uchiha. _

_Nuestro clan, por ser de los más antiguos, también era de los más respetados y temidos, hasta la fecha, lo es, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por cambiarlo. La gente solía decir que no era bueno acercarse a nadie con nuestro apellido, que éramos gente peligrosa. Cuando era pequeño no entendía porque los demás nos odiaban tanto, pero conforme iba creciendo lentamente lo comenzaba a entender. Hasta que a los 16 terminé de comprenderlo. Las demás personas siempre habían tenido razón, si éramos peligrosos. _

_Recuerdo perfectamente que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de eso. Un día, uno de nuestros tantos empleados felices (como los llamaba mi padre) intentó escapar. Como la casa estaba rodeada por un gran terreno tapizado de césped tenía que recorrerlo. Al intentarlo fue irremediablemente descubierto, en esa extensión no había ni árboles o arbustos, por lo que cualquiera que intentara cruzarlo al instante quedaba expuesto. Yo estaba dentro de la mansión, tenía 6 años. Vi como aquel hombre, desesperado corría, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No iba ni a la mitad del camino cuando al menos 10 de nuestros hombres ya lo habían alcanzado y lo habían llevado frente a mi padre._

_Este, sin ninguna pena, tomó un látigo y mientras los demás lo sujetaban comenzó a rasgarle la espalda. El pobre empleado gritaba y suplicaba pero en la mirada de los demás se notaba que aún no estaban satisfechos. Querían golpearlo más, querían que gritara más, querían que su rostro reflejara más dolor… Yo me asusté mucho. Intenté ir a decirle a mamá lo que estaba pasando, ella lo detendría. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que mi madre ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Es más, lo estaba mirando con los mismos ojos sedientos de sangre. No se detuvieron hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los lamentos del pobre hombre y éste yacía en el suelo inconsciente. "Dormido" según me dijeron…"_

–Pero padre… eso no fue cierto ¿verdad? Es una historia inventada…–Pregunta su hijo, incrédulo, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era posible. Sasuke agacha la mirada, haciéndole entender que todo es verdad. –Pero…–Sigue el chico, horrorizado. –Tú no eres tan viejo… ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso en pleno siglo 21?

–Después me enteré de que ese era el castigo por intentar escapar…–Naruto Uchiha no entendía nada, ¿enserio eso era posible? ¿Su padre no estaba delirando? –…Entendí que los "empleados" eran esclavos y la casa… una prisión… y si, hijo… en pleno siglo 21, la policía no se atrevía a meterse con nosotros, mucho menos las demás personas…

_"…Por mucho tiempo la imagen de mi familia torturando a ese pobre hombre se albergó en mi pensamiento. Era algo horrible. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Pero era así. Después de algunos meses, decidí preguntarle a mi hermano que era lo que había pasado._

_–Hermano… ¿por qué lastimaron a ese señor?_ –_Pregunté una vez que estuvimos solos._

–_Ya había intentado escapar antes… ese era su tercer intento…_–_Él agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con rabia._

–_Pero Itachi, yo no…_

–_Lo siento Sasuke, ya tengo que irme._

_Acto seguido, me clavó dos dedos en la frente y con una sonrisa se marchó. Después de esa conversación nunca más volví a ver al empleado que intentó escapar. Años después entendí que no estaba dormido como me habían dicho, sino, muerto._

_Pasaron unos 2 años después de ese incidente, dejé de ver la casa y a la familia como antes, ya los miraba de otra forma, comencé a sentir temor. Aunque sabía que a mí no me harían nada._

_Una noche escuché unos ruidos en la habitación de Itachi, así que fui a ver qué pasaba. Todos estaban dormidos. Al entrar vi a mi hermano mayor, completamente vestido, a pesar de que pasaban de las 12 de la noche._

–_ ¿Qué estás haciendo hermano?_ –_Le pregunté en mi inocencia de un niño de 6 años. Él me miró sobresaltado y después me sonrió con tristeza._

–_Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo llevarte conmigo, es peligroso._ –_Sin más saltó por la ventana, dejándome ahí. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para entender que no volvería. Y así fue. Itachi no volvió. Recuerdo que esa noche lloré en silencio, preguntándome si mi hermano estaría bien, o sí yo lo estaría sin él…"_

Las últimas dos palabras sonaron de forma más lúgubre al resto. En cuánto él menor las escucha entiende por qué nunca había escuchado el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, es más, ni sabía que su padre tenía un hermano.

Sasuke respira hondo. Relatar la pérdida de su hermano le duele. Pero toma fuerzas pensando que aún no llega la parte más dolorosa de su relato:

_"…Debo admitir que sin mi hermano cuidándome, me sentía más inseguro y temeroso que antes. Itachi siempre fue un buen hermano, y nunca lo he culpado por huir de nuestra familia. Desde que tengo uso de razón él la odiaba. La odiaba porque todo lo que se hacía era "por el bien del clan" y esa era la mayor prioridad. No les importaba matar a su padre, o a su abuelo, o vender a sus hijas siempre y cuando fuera "por el bien del clan". Itachi no debió haber podido soportar esa situación, y valiente como era, decidió irse. Varias veces pensé que hubiera sido mejor irme con él… pero a esa edad yo sólo hubiera sido una carga para su determinación._

_Sin embargo, no me quedó de otra más que superar mis miedos y dar lo mejor de mí para ser un buen Uchiha. Mis calificaciones en el colegio aumentaron y se quedaron arriba, cada día entrenaba para convertirme en el mejor peleador, incluso dejé de llorar a esa edad y no lo volví a hacer por mucho tiempo, ya que, "los Uchihas no lloran, hacen llorar". Llegó el día en que mi padre me dijo:_

–_Ya has superado a tu hermano, Sasuke. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_No podía creerlo. Itachi siempre había sido el prodigio de la familia, el genio, el mejor en todo. Y ahora yo lo superaba… ¡Era increíble! Un sueño hecho realidad. _

_Ese día conocí por primera vez el sentimiento de estar orgulloso. Era una sensación escalofriante y embriagante. De las mejores que había sentido hasta entonces. Me enamoré de ese sentimiento y por muchos años lo saboree._

_Como Itachi ya no estaba, y yo, de todas maneras ya era mejor que él, me asignaron a mí como el nuevo heredero del clan. Ya que ahora yo era el único hijo de mi padre. Entonces él comenzó a tratarme mejor y a tomarme más en cuenta, me dejaba acompañarlo a las reuniones, y aunque yo nunca se lo dije, eso me hacía feliz. Por varios años me distraje con el trabajo del clan. Olvidándome de la realidad, o más bien, ignorándola. _

_Comencé a sentirme el rey del mundo. Ser el hijo único del hombre más temido tenía sus privilegios. Todo lo que yo ordenaba se cumplía, todo lo que yo pedía me lo daban, todo lo que yo decía, era la más absoluta de las verdades. Mientras cumpliera con ser el "hijo modelo" para mi padre, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Me volví una persona arrogante, prepotente, gruñona, mandona y sarcástica. Llegados a un punto, los trabajadores de la casa me temían más a mí que al propio líder del clan. _

_Fue en ese momento, en el que sentía que tenía el mundo en mis manos, en el que mi ego no podía ser más grande, cuando algo nuevo ocurrió. O más bien, alguien nuevo llegó a mi vida. Un empleado... No miento hijo, cuando te digo que desde que puso un pie sobre la casa, captó profundamente mi atención._

_Era un chico de mi edad, que tenía el cabello alborotado y rubio, radiante como el mismo sol, y los ojos del color del cielo, azules. Ese era Naruto Uzumaki…"_

Sasuke detiene su relato al sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Ya no sabe si es por la enfermedad o por lo que esta recordando. Tener que repetir ese nombre después de tanto tiempo le revuelve el estómago, donde aún hay un sentimiento de culpa. Mira a su hijo, que le regresa la mirada expectante. Ahora se encuentra muy interesado en saber que más pasó. El Uchiha tose una vez más y continúa:

_"_–_Naruto, este es Sasuke Uchiha, tu jefe._ –_Eso le dijo Obito, el encargado de ambientar a los nuevos._

–_ ¡Hola Sasuke! Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki._ –_Se presentó animoso, ofreciéndome una mano que inmediatamente rechacé._

–_…tienes cara de idiota, combina perfectamente con tu nombre._ –_Comenté burlón. Me encantaba ser despectivo con los empleados._

–_ ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, bastardo!?_ –_Respondió ofendido e indignado. _

–_ ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!_ –_Nunca, y repito, NUNCA nadie me había hablado de esa forma tan grosera. Inaceptable. _

–_Bastardo, bastardo, Sasuke es un bastardo…_–_Medió cantó, sacándome la lengua y haciendo alboroto. Ese rubio era desesperante. _

–_ ¡TE MATARÉ!_ –_Hice ademan de acercarme para ahorcarlo y él salió corriendo._

_Esa fue nuestra primera conversación. Bastante estúpida a mi parecer. Obviamente no lo maté. No, a cualquier otra persona que se hubiera atrevido a decirme algo así, al menos la hubiera mandado a torturar, pero a él no. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizás fue que él era el primero en atreverse a insultarme. Tenía agallas, o era muy idiota. Quizás ambas…_

_Naruto no tenía en realidad ningún quehacer específico. Era un "hace-todo" Lo traían de aquí a allá, a veces barriendo los pisos, otras cortando el césped, en unas ocasiones ayudando a la cocina, o puliendo la vajilla. Lo cierto es que podía hacer de todo, y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa._

–_ ¡Naruto!_ –_Solía gritarle cualquiera de mis familiares. Que preferían escogerlo a él para tareas más importantes o íntimas, ya que era más mandable y servicial a diferencia de los demás. Entonces él respondía con fuerte y estrepitosa voz:_

–_ ¡Ya voy!_ –_Y al instante salía corriendo animadamente a cumplir con su deber, del que nunca se quejaba. _

_Su actitud fue exactamente lo que más llamó mi atención, es decir, ¿acaso el muy idiota no sabía que estaba en la boca del lobo, en el mismo infierno? Al menos era ahí donde creían estar los demás empleados, ¿por qué él no lo sentía así? ¿Recibía algún trato especial? No, imposible. Mi familia no tenía preferencias. Curioso, decidí preguntarle directamente. Cuando ya todos dormían, lo llamé a mi habitación. _

–_ ¿Llamó usted, señorito?_ –_Escuché que decía mientras abría la puerta y entraba a mis dominios, yo lo esperaba sentado en mi cama. _

–_No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, nadie nos está escuchando, así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre._ –_Le ordené, buscando mayor intimidad entre nosotros para que me dijera la verdad._

–_Como gustes, Sasuke-bastardo._ –_Sonrió burlón. No pude evitar tener un sentimiento de calidez, ya lo había visto sonreír, claro está. Pero nunca me había dirigido una de esas sonrisas a mí. _

–_Tampoco abuses, idiota._ –_Advertí, mirándolo con frialdad._ –_ Sólo llámame Sasuke._

–_Está bien Sasuke. ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?_ –_Al parecer, él era inmune a mis miradas asesinas, porque en vez de temblar del miedo como todos, seguía sonriendo estúpidamente._

–_Respóndeme algo, ¿por qué siempre estás tan feliz?_ –_Pregunté con superioridad. Como cuando un adulto se dirige a un niño pequeño. _

–_Lamento decirte Sasuke, que estás equivocado. Yo nunca estoy feliz. _–_Respondió tranquilo y simple, como quien dice la verdad. Vaya, era muy buen mentiroso._

–_No me mientas. Te he estado observando y…_

–_Sí, eso ya lo sé. Todos los días siento tus ojotes sobre mí…_–_Me interrumpió y además me avergonzó. ¡Ni que yo lo mirara tanto!_

–_Como sea…_–_Dije, saliéndome del tema de que lo veía._ –_… Siempre estás sonriendo, sin importar que tarea te asignen…_

–_Sí, ¿y?... Si frunzo mucho el ceño ya que sea viejo estaré muy arrugado. Pero… _–_Agachó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo._ –_… Que sonría no quiere decir que sea feliz… a veces las sonrisas solo son una máscara de la tristeza…_

_Me quedé estático ante semejante respuesta. Yo, que me creía muy inteligente no habría podido llegar a esa conclusión. _

–_Naruto…_–_Lo llamé, por primera vez pronuncié su nombre, sintiendo un hormigueo reconfortante en los labios y logrando que me mirara de frente._ –_Antes tenías mi curiosidad, ahora tienes mi atención._

–_Y eso es… ¿bueno?_

–_Tsk, que tonto eres. Por supuesto que es bueno._ –_Me senté más cómodamente en la cama._ –_Entonces, ¿no eres feliz?_ –_Lo cuestioné con una sonrisa de satisfacción, prepotente._

–_… ¿Tu sí?_ –_Esa pregunta me descolocó. ¡¿Quién se creía ese idiota para preguntarme eso?! ¡Él que hacía las preguntas era yo, no él! Lo miré y me encontré con que me miraba de forma retadora. _

–_Eso no fue lo que te pregunté._ –_Aseveré, haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

–_No, no soy feliz._ –_Respondió finalmente._ –_Y por lo que veo tú tampoco lo eres._ –_Fruncí el ceño como nunca lo había hecho. Odiaba a ese sujeto._

–_ ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! _–_Le grité completamente enojado. ¡BLASFEMIA! Dijo que yo no era feliz… ¡QUE YO NO ERA FELIZ! Y para colmo, lo había dicho con mucha seguridad. Me llevé una mano al rostro y tallé mis ojos con frustración. ¡Por supuesto era feliz! ¡Tenía a todo el jodido mundo a mi servicio! ¡Yo era pura alegría!... Quise convencerme a mí mismo, pero no pude. A pesar de tener todo en la vida, así como el rubio dijo, la felicidad no la tenía. Suspiré y volví mi mirada al frente, esperando encontrarme solo. Pero no. Ahí seguía paradote el rubio._ – _¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!_

–_ ¡Y YO TE RESPONDÍ QUE NO QUIERO!_ –_Me respondió en el mismo tono._ –_ ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!_

_Me quedé estupefacto, yo era su jefe, su amo. ¡NO PODÍA SIMPLEMETE DECIRME QUE NO! Lo miré tan decidido en no marcharse, y estaba tan cansado de griteríos, pensé que lo mejor sería calmarme o corría el riesgo de despertar a alguien._

–_Sabes que te puedo mandar golpear si no me obedeces ¿verdad?_ –_Lo amenacé, sintiendo que en mi ojo derecho aparecía de a poco en poco un tic, por el repentino cambio de tono._

–_Eso no me asusta._ –_Contestó seguro de sí mismo. _

–_Te asustará cuando veas las cicatrices que te dejaron los látigos._

–_No me importa, las heridas siempre terminan por sanar. _–_Dijo, creyendo en sus propias palabras como en el vértice de un juramento. Era increíble. Me di cuenta de que amenazarlo no daría muchos resultados. Intenté razonar con él._

–_ ¿Porqué no quieres irte? ¿Qué acaso no me odias? ¿Por qué soportas mi presencia entonces?_

–_Yo nunca dije que te odio._

–_ ¿No? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me amas?_ –_Dije con sorna._

–_ ¡AMARTE! ¿¡YO!? JAJAJAJA_–_Soltó una fuerte y molesta carcajada, que lentamente se fue apagando hasta terminar en un barullo._ –_… bueno, sí…._

_– ¡¿QUÉ?! _–_Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Ese idiota me amaba?! Eso explicaba que no se quisiera ir, pero… _

_– ¡TE LA CREÍSTE! JAJAJAJAJA–Ok, ahora si quería matarlo. ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurría bromear con semejantes cosas? A punto estaba de arrojármele encima para estrangularlo con mis propias manos, cuando se limpió una lágrima, de esas que brotan cuando ya no soportas la risa, y me miró tranquilizándose. –Está bien, ya me voy. Sólo quería divertirme un rato._

_Estaba que me moría de la ira. ¡Ese maldito creía que yo era su bufón! Sin embargo, ya no dije nada más y dejé que se fuera. Estaba harto de discusiones y además, no sé porqué, ya no me sentía cómodo a su lado. _

_No tardó en marcharse y en toda la noche no pude dormir. Seguía pensando en todas las cosas que había dicho, que las heridas sanan, y que sonreír no es sinónimo de alegría. Una nueva filosofía. Me costó tanto reflexionar sobre ello que cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba dormido…"_

–Ese Naruto era muy divertido. –Dice su tocayo, más para sí mismo que para su padre. Lo mira un momento, sus ojos se ven como nunca antes, tienen un brillo especial a pesar de ser negros. Y en sus labios hay una casi imperceptible, casi invisible, casi inexistente, sonrisa. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Ese tal Uzumaki debió de ser muy importante como para hacer que su siempre- serio- padre sonría de esa manera.

_"…Y los días siguieron su camino indiferente. Por mucho que lo intenté no pude. No pude apartar mi atención de Naruto Uzumaki. Estuviera donde estuviera, (siempre rondando por la casa) tenía que mirarlo, observar cada movimiento que él hacía, escuchar cada palabra que decía, memorizar cada una de sus expresiones… Y me encontré con que él era todo lo contrario a mí. Yo, siendo serio, prepotente, engreído, elegante. Encontré a mi perfecto homónimo en él, que era alegre, extrovertido, humilde, torpe… _

_El darme cuenta de eso solo provocó una cosa: que yo me sintiera aún más (si era posible) interesado en su persona. Era fascinante su personalidad. Aún viviendo en un nido de cuervos, hacía creer que en realidad éramos palomas. No le temía a nadie de mi familia, ni siquiera a mí, ni a mi padre. Era extraño, casi imposible. _

–_Oye, Naruto…_–_Lo llamé de nuevo, decidido a descubrir sus razones. En ese momento él se encontraba cortando el césped. A casi ningún empleado le permitían hacerlo, ya que daba pie a que intentaran escapar. _

–_Dígame seño… digo, Sasuke._ –_Rectificó sin apartar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso me molestó. Cuando yo hablaba el mundo tenía que detener su curso para centrarse en mí. _

–_ ¿Qué acaso no tienes modales?_ –_Lo reprendí._ –_Cuando un superior te llama lo correcto es que dejes lo que estás haciendo y lo mires a los ojos, dándole tu atención._

–_De acuerdo, señorito._ –_Respondió, haciendo reverencia con la cabeza y dejando la podadora para mirarme como se lo pedí._

_No tardé mucho en arrepentirme… Sus ojos azules y puros como el cielo chocaron con los míos. Eran profundos, grandes, brillantes. Eran los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto… y sin embargo… reflejaban la más profunda tristeza. No, nononono… yo no debía pensar esas cosas. _

–_Creo haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre._ –_Reproché, volteando la mirada a todos lados donde no se topara con la suya. Me ponía nervioso. _

–_Está bien Sasuke. Es que no te entiendo, ¿quieres que te trate como mi amo o como mi amigo?_

–_Obviamente como a tu amo, no tienes el honor de ser mi amigo. _

–_Como usted desee, señorito._

–_ ¡QUÉ ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE!_ –_Exigí desesperado. Sabía que era un idiota pero nunca pensé que lo sería tanto. _

–_ ¡¿ENTONCES QUIERES QUE TE TRATE COMO A UN AMIGO?!_ –_Gritó él. Me quedé estático. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Suspiró, al parecer mi silencio había evidenciado que no lo entendía._ –_… A los amos y jefes se les debe llamar por "señor, señora, señorito y señorita" y a los amigos se les llama por su nombre…_–_Explicó haciendo que mi cara de estupefacción aumentara._ –_… Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron la primera vez que trabajé en una de estas casonas de ricos…_

–_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en lugares así?_ –_Esa pregunta escapó de mis labios sin mi consentimiento. Me reprendí mentalmente. Yo no demostraba interés en nada. _

–_Desde los 6 años. _

–_No te creo._

–_ ¡Es verdad!_ –_Afirmó._ –_Ya trabajé en la de los cieguitos Hyuuga, los amantes de los perros Inuzuka, los Aburame ahí eran raros, los Saruto…_

–_Sí, sí, ya entendí…_–_Lo interrumpí, yo ya conocía a todas esas familias, no necesitaba repetírmelas._ –_ ¿y por qué no te quedaste con ninguna de ellas?_

–_Siempre termino huyendo._

–_ ¿Enserio? _–_Medité pensando en sus palabras._ –_No pensé que allá también fueran tan malos…_

–_No, ellos son muy buenos. Me trataban bien._

–_Entonces, ¿por qué huiste? _–_ ¿Su idiotez podía ser tan grande? Es decir, alejarse de quiénes te tratan bien es para ser de plano muy tonto._

–_Los demás trabajadores…_–_Agachó la mirada._ –… _Siempre les caigo mal a los demás trabajadores, terminan odiándome… yo no sé porqué si solo cumplo con mis obligaciones…_

_Entonces entendí todo. Obviamente, con lo amable y servicial que es, él se ganaba el aprecio de los jefes y estos, le tomaban cariño y lo trataban mejor que a los demás. Haciendo que los otros lo envidiaran y odiaran. _

–_En ese caso, mejor hubieras regresado a tu casa, por muy pobres que sean…_

–_No tengo casa._ –_Acotó mirándome de nuevo._ –_Tampoco tengo familia, soy huérfano… no tenía a donde regresar…_

_Tragué saliva. A lo largo de mi vida había visto cosas horribles. Personas azotadas, otras muriéndose de hambre, maltratos, griteríos de insultos y demás. Pero nunca nada me había provocado tanta tristeza como ver a Naruto llorar… De sus orbes salían gotas de lluvia, que las inundaban y después sobrepasaban la barrera cayendo al suelo, haciendo en él pequeños círculos marcados. Mi corazón se encogió, en mi estómago se formó un nudo y mi garganta se secó. Era una sensación terrible. La peor que jamás había experimentado..."_

–Es por eso…–Le explica el hombre a su hijo, poniéndole una mano en el rostro. –…Que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar… cada vez que lo hacías me recordabas a él y a mi pasado… Además de que a un padre nunca le va a gustar el llanto de sus hijos… si lo sumabas, para mí se volvía insoportable…

–Lo entiendo papá…–Responde, con una mirada comprensiva, para después cambiar a una intrigada. –Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué más pasó con Naruto?

Sasuke suspira cansado, deja de mirar a su hijo y clava la vista en algún punto en el espacio. Sabe que sólo así puede recordar con mayor detalle, se relame los labios secos, y continúa:

_"…En ese momento, sentí unas extrañas y desconocidas ganas de abrazarlo. De detener su llanto de alguna manera. No se escuchaban sollozos, ni gemidos de tristeza. No, sólo las lágrimas descendían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, mi orgullo era más grande, y me limité a ponerle la mano en el hombro._

–_De aquí en adelante me llamaras Sasuke, no señorito, no Sasuke-bastardo, ¿entendido? _–_Al escuchar mi voz y al sentir mi tacto se estremeció sólo un segundo. Levantó el rostro y me sonrió cálidamente._

–_De acuerdo, Sasuke._ –_Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa._ –_Eso quiere decir que eres mi amigo._

–_Sí, sí, lo que digas._ –_Le di por su lado. No tenía sentido discutir con alguien tan simple como él. _

_Después de eso, convertí a Naruto en mi "asistente personal". En realidad no fue nada difícil. Sólo tuve que ir con mi padre y decirle que con todas las obligaciones que tenía por ser el heredero del clan, sería de mucha utilidad tener un sirviente en todo momento. Ya sabes, alguien a quien pudiera mandar las 24 horas del día. Obviamente acepto a mi solicitud y cuando me preguntó que quién sería ese empleado, serenamente le respondí que el nuevo. Nos dimos un apretón de manos, como quienes cierran un contrato y listo. El rubio ya era oficialmente de mi exclusiva propiedad._

_Y, aunque nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto. El hecho de saber que ahora me pertenecía me provocaba una especie de felicidad, que en ese momento no comprendía._

_Después de unas semanas de tenerlo a mi servicio, de conocerlo mejor y de comprobar que no tenía intenciones de escapar, decidí llevarlo de compras. Ya estaba cansado de verlo siempre con el mismo pantalón café remendado y la playera grisácea y percudida sin mangas. Ahora que estaba a mi servicio, debía vestirse más aceptablemente. _

–_ ¿Qué es ir de compras, Sasuke?_ –_Me preguntó en cuánto le dije el plan de hoy._

–_ ¿Cómo que "qué es"?_ –_Le respondí molesto._ –_ ¿Es que nunca has ido a un centro comercial o una tienda?_

–_No… _

_Me regañé mentalmente aquella vez. ¡Si yo ya sabía que era huérfano y toda la vida se la había pasado trabajando! Obviamente nunca había ido a un lugar así. Últimamente estaba más estúpido de lo normal._

–_Entonces lo conocerás._ –_Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé, comenzando a caminar a la salida de la casa._ –_Vamos, que se hace tarde. _

_En cuanto llegamos a la entrada principal ya había un auto esperándonos. Nada para presumirse, sólo un BMW del año. Yo quería llevar el lamborghini, pero llamaría demasiado la atención. Rápidamente subimos y en menos de 10 minutos ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Le di órdenes al chofer para esperarnos afuera y nos fuimos. _

_Inmediatamente después de poner un pie en el lugar acaparamos la atención de todos. No era de extrañarse. Como ya había mencionado mi familia era famosa en todos lados y yo, por lo tanto, también lo era. _

–_Todos nos están mirando…_–_Me susurró Naruto "disimuladamente", mientras la gente se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar._

–_Por supuesto que no. Me están mirando a mí, no a ti, idiota._ –_Le respondí, buscando cabrearlo._

–_ ¡Yo no soy un idiota! ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡IDIOTA!_ –_Sonreí con suficiencia, lo había conseguido. En realidad era una persona muy fácil de leer. _

–_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ ESTÚPIDO?!_ –_Alcé el tono de voz, enojado. No estaba en mis planes que me devolviera el insulto. Era denigrante. _

–_ ¡YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME PEGUE LA GANA HACERLO, BASTARDO!_ –_Contraatacó, apuntándome con su dedo acusador y mostrándome los dientes. _

–_ ¡NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO! _–_Bien, ya estaba perdiendo los estribos._

–_ ¡SÓLO MÍRAME!_

_Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la entrada del centro comercial. Yo me quedé donde estaba, no me moví ni un paso. Estaba desconcertado, ¿es que siempre teníamos que pelear por cualquier cosa? No había remedio, aunque fuéramos diferentes, éramos demasiados parecidos en una cosa: ambos detestábamos perder. Por eso en las discusiones o peleas ninguno cedería, así su vida dependiera de ello…"_

Sasuke tose repetidas veces, deteniendo su relato unos segundos. Su hijo lo mira, ahora tiene el ceño fruncido, como si no le gustara nada lo que está diciendo. Pero no se ve enojado, su expresión se acerca más a la de alguien resignado.

–Y tú dejaste que se fuera, ¿no? –Le pregunta el más joven, parece más una afirmación.

–Veo que me conoces…

_"…Pensé que quizás lo mejor para él era irse ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Que encontrara otro trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Me resigné a dejarlo ir a pesar de que era la única persona, animal o cosa, que llamaba mi atención. Que me interesaba. Suspiré. Por primera vez dejé mi egoísmo de lado. Entonces escuché que la gente a mi alrededor mascullaba unas cosas. Cerré ligeramente los ojos, yo siempre había tenido un buen oído:_

–_ ¿Ya viste quién está aquí? ¡El mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha!_

–_Y se ve tan apuesto como de costumbre._

–_ ¿Dónde está el chico rubio que lo acompañaba?_

–_ ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Alguien se atrevió a gritarle al heredero de los Uchihas! _

–_ ¡Pobre rubio! Tan guapo y ya es hombre muerto._

_Esos comentarios no hicieron nada más que hacerme enojar. Maldita gente chismosa. ¡A ellos que les importaba! Me giré molesto, frustrado, dispuesto a asesinar a la siguiente persona que abriera el hocico. Ya estaba muy cabreado con lo de renunciar a ese maldito rubio gritón y no necesitaba a más personas molestándome. Pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Al darme la vuelta, ahí estaba el causante de todas mis jaquecas._

–_¿… Naruto? ¿Pero qué…?_–_Alcancé a pronunciar, incrédulo. Él ya era libre. No lo iba a perseguir, ¿por qué entonces había vuelto?_

–_Yo… ya te había dicho que no tengo a donde ir… lo recordé en cuánto salí de aquí…_–_Explicó, con cara de puchero y esquivando mi mirada._

–_Pero… pudiste ir a cualquier otro sitio, ¿por qué entonces…?_

–_Es que… _–_Suspiró, interrumpiéndome, sólo por esa vez lo pasé de alto. Quería escuchar sus razones._ –_si no estoy cerca de ti corres el riesgo de que de pronto aparezca un enorme oso y te arranque esa cabeza gruñona que tienes y te mate, y así llene todo de sangre y eso sería muy feo de ver…_

_Sé que una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente. ¿Esa era su gran excusa? ¿No podía ocurrírsele nada mejor? _

–_Humph, sí que eres todo un idiota…_–_Dije más para mí mismo. No molesto, sino sonriendo para mis adentros. Por alguna razón me alegraba que decidiera quedarse. _

–_ ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?_

–_Nada. Andando._

_El resto del día lo pasamos juntos. Primero le compré varios cambios de ropa. Luego seguimos andando por la plaza, mirando las tiendas y entrando de vez en cuando en alguna. Llegamos a un restaurante a comer y más tarde compramos unos helados. Naruto me dijo que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, también era la mía. Nunca me había interesado salir de mi mansión a no ser que fuera por algún trabajo o reunión. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo valioso, pero, con el rubio, no lo veía de esa manera…"_

–No lo veías de esa manera porqué era tu amigo, ¿verdad? –Afirma el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su padre lo mira con una expresión molesta de "¿Estás hablando enserio?"

–Como sea…–Dice, una vez descubierto por su ingenioso hijo. A veces puede llegar a ser muy fastidioso… ¿Y adivinen a quién se parece? Exacto.

_"…Nos hicimos amigos. Nunca lo dijimos, ni ninguno lo preguntó, tampoco hubo insinuaciones. Simplemente llegó el día en que el uno sabía que podía contar con el otro. Las palabras fueron innecesarias. _

_Ordené que se transfiriera a Naruto a la habitación continua a la mía. Alegando que así estaría más a la mano. Como mi palabra era ley, así se hizo. También comencé a llevar al rubio a todos lados, cual amuleto de buena suerte. Yo no era alguien supersticioso, si lo llevaba conmigo era porque ya había visto las miraditas de rencor que le dirigían los otros sirvientes de la casa, no tardarían mucho en hacerle daño…"_

– ¡Awww! –Exclama el Uchiha menor, burlándose abiertamente. –Qué lindo al preocuparte por él, papi. –Agudiza la última palabra, riendo a carcajadas frente la mirada asesina del mayor.

–Cállate mocoso…–Le gruñe, con un aura infernal. –Puede que me veas en cama, pero aún tengo fuerzas suficientes como para romperte esa boquita habladora.

Eleva el puño y lanza un golpe. El chico apenas si logra dejar de reírse y esquivarlo por un pelo negro. Suda frío y mira aterrorizado la sonrisa maliciosa de su "cariñoso" padre. Este, al ver que el escuincle por fin ha guardado silencio, sigue con su historia:

_"…Naruto me acompañaba a todos lados. A las reuniones con los miembros de otras familias poderosas, pero claro, no tan poderosas como la nuestra. A los almuerzos y comidas en sociedad. A las visitas al jefe de policías en la que se le daba un buen dinero para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y se hiciera de la vista gorda. A los eventos y cenas importantes de la ciudad. Porque sólo eras alguien si a tus fiestas asistían los codiciados Uchihas. En fin, incluso estaba presente durante mis clases particulares (aunque él siempre odió los libros) y en mis entrenamientos, en los que a veces entrenaba conmigo. _

_El pasar tanto tiempo, juntos, daba pie a infinidad de peleas y discusiones. Pero también a millones de competencias reñidas. Como ya había dicho, ambos detestábamos con todo nuestro ser el sentimiento de la derrota y por lo tanto, amábamos el de la victoria. Por lo que competíamos por todo y en todo, buscando siempre un ganador. Algunas veces ganaba yo, otras él. Y el marcador siempre se mantenía en un empate. Porque cuando yo no era bueno en algo, él sí lo era. Y cuando a él le costaba trabajo una actividad, yo la dominaba._

_Entonces ahí estaba yo, sentado frente a él en mi habitación, mirándonos fijamente, esperando la reacción del otro._

–_Ríndete ya. No hay manera de que aguantes más tiempo._ –_Le dije con aires de grandeza mientras miraba como se revolvía en su asiento, con ambas manos hechas puños sobre sus pantalones._

–_Rendirse es de co-cobardes._ –_Respondió haciéndose el duro sin conseguirlo. Aunque dijera que si podía, verlo temblando, sudando frío y conteniéndose era suficientemente obvio. Mientras tanto yo me mantenía tranquilo, impasible, triunfador._

–_Esos pantalones cuestan más que lo que ganas en todo un año. Si los manchas te obligaré a usarlos para siempre._ –_Aclaré con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él arrugó el entrecejo._

–_Eres… u-un… maldito…_–_Apenas si pudo decir aquello, cerró los ojos. Estaba decidido a no darse por vencido. Después de unos segundos súbitamente se puso de pie._ _– ¡Ya no aguanto!_ –_Salió corriendo como rayo y entró al baño._

_Estuve tentado a reírme ahí mismo, pero recordé que los Uchihas no se ríen abiertamente y me limité a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ese tonto no podía vencerme en "ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin ir al baño después de tomar 5 litros de agua". Después de todo, tenía la vejiga de acero Uchiha, a nadie de mi familia se le podía vencer en ese juego. El único que siempre perdía era Obito, por algo era la oveja negra del clan. _

_De pronto miré en dirección a la habitación de Naruto. Si lo pensaba bien, sólo una puerta separaba su cuarto del mío. Y aún así, nunca había entrado en ese lugar. Era desconocido. Giré mi vista hacia el baño, aún estaba cerrado y por lo visto el rubio tardaría un rato. Me levanté de mi lugar y con pasos sordos me encaminé a la puerta que separaba el mundo de Naruto del mío. Curioso, imaginé que ahí debían de haber muchas cosas tontas, acordes a la personalidad del chico. Una foto suya, o quizás un osito de peluche que sin duda tomaría para burlarme de él. Abrí la puerta cautelosamente y entré._

_Al instante mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Era una porquería! ¡Un chiquero! ¡Un completo desorden! Sólo le faltaba el lodo para ser un corral de puercos. Y es que en el suelo había tirados muchísimos botes vacíos de ramen instantáneo. La ropa por ningún sitio, calcetines y calzoncillos arrojados por todos lados. ¿Cómo es que podía dormir en un lugar tan sucio? Arrastré la mirada por el lugar y me topé con la cama. Eso sí, perfectamente arreglada. Eso no tenía sentido. Para mi mala suerte en ella no había ningún peluche ni nada de lo que pudiera burlarme. Seguí observando, hasta que algo resaltó del resto. En la mesita de noche había una hoja de papel lila, doblada por la mitad. Enfoqué mejor y vi que decía, con una bonita letra cursiva:_

**_"Naruto"_**

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Una carta? Obviamente lo era, pero… ¿sobre qué? ¿De quién? ¿Para qué? Esas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza. Y de repente un recuerdo llegó a estrellarse a mi mente. De forma tan abrupta que me sentí momentáneamente mareado._

_La noche anterior había ido con Naruto a una cena importante que ofrecía el presidente de la ciudad. Por ello, todas las familias importantes se encontraban presentes. Después de un rato de estar comiendo y hablan… ehem, peleando con el rubio. Sentí que alguien nos estaba mirando y al darme la vuelta me encontré con nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera de ese clan. Pero no me miraba a mí, sino a mi compañero. En un principio decidí ignorarla, después de todo el idiota de mi asistente ni cuenta se había dado que desde que llegamos ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Agradecí a los dioses que fuera tan distraído. Por algún motivo no quería que esa bruja que se esconde bajo la facha de "Ay sí, Ay sí, soy bien tímida y adorable y por eso todos me aman" se le acercara. _

_Para mi fortuna, la Hyuuga era muy cobarde y en toda la noche no se atrevió a hablar con él. O eso creía yo hasta que, una vez que el baile había iniciado y la mayoría de las personas estaban en la pista imitando a avestruces sobre patines, aprovechando el barullo general, tomó a Naruto del brazo, provocando que volviera mi odioso tic en el ojo._

–_ ¡Naruto! Cuánto tiempo._ –_Le dijo, ante la clara sorpresa de él._ –_Dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

–_Bien…_–_Balbuceó este, nervioso._ –_Ahora trabajo para la familia…_

–_Respetable…_–_Corregí, a lo que él hizo un puchero infantil._

–_Para la RESPETABLE familia Uchiha._ –_Recalcó la palabra para hacerme ver su molestia. No me importó en lo más mínimo. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole toda la razón._

–_Oh, ya veo…_–_Dijo ella, abriendo más sus ojos. ¿Para que los abría si de todas formas no podía ver nada?..."_

– ¿Entonces los Hyuuga si están ciegos? –Pregunta el adolescente curioso. Interrumpiendo así el relato.

–Ellos aseguran que si pueden ver, y que sólo tienen los ojos muy claros. –Responde Sasuke, girando la mirada aburrido. –Pero a mí no me engañan. Por algo son buenos amigos de los Inuzuka, he llegado a pensar que esos amantes de los perros les dan a sus mejores lazarillos y así nadie se da cuenta que a eso que ellos llaman "Byakugan" sólo es una ceguera mal disimulada.

_"…Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas que yo no conocía o entendía. Que sí los empleados de la casa Hyuuga lo extrañaban (Ja, sí claro), que si el perro gordo se murió (se los dije, perros lazarillos) y demás asuntos estúpidos que a mí no me importaban._

–_ ¿Sabes qué, Naruto? Nunca entendí porqué te fuiste._ –_Esas palabras me hicieron volver a poner atención a su charla._

–_Pues… lo hice porque…_–_En los repentinos nervios del rubio se notaba que no quería decir la verdad. Si lo hacía quizás Hinata castigaría a sus trabajadores y él era muy noble como para dañar a alguien más. Esa actitud suya me daba asco. _–_ ¡Soy un espíritu libre!... ¡sí! ¡Eso! Y, emmm… No soporto estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar._ –_ ¡Deberían darle el premio nobel a la idiotez más grande del mundo! Nadie le creería semejante…_

–_Te entiendo._ –_ ¡Por favor! ¿Enserio le creyó esa excusa tan barata? Me equivoqué, definitivamente el premio era para ella. _–_Y… ¿ya tienes novia, Naruto?_ –_Justo en ese momento ambos escupimos nuestra bebida en perfecta sincronía. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! _

–_En realidad no…_–_Respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Yo retomé mi postura serena y desinteresada. La Hyuuga sonrió. ¡¿Qué demonios significaba esa estúpida sonrisa en sus horribles labios deformes, ehhh?!_

–_ ¿Enserio? Pero con lo alegre, amigable, tierno y lindo que eres creí que era sólo cuestión de tiempo._ –_Dios, si sólo le faltaba lamerle los pies._ –_Al menos debe gustarte alguien, ¿me equivoco?_

–_…_–_Guardó silencio un momento, mirando un punto inespecífico en la nada. Al cabo de unos segundos sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero color rojizo._ –…_Bueno, sí…_–_Murmuró, a lo que ella ensanchó su sonrisa triunfal y yo… yo… sentí un golpe en el estómago. ¡Se suponía que yo era su amigo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo había dicho antes?!_ –…_Pero está prohibido…_–_Finalizó decidido a dejar el tema hasta ahí. _

–_ ¡Pobrecillo!_ –_Exclamó la desgraciada dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en una de sus mejillas._ –_Pero no te preocupes, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo._ –_Y ahí estaba la condenada hoja lila de papel, se la dio en la mano al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente. Le sonrió, ante la cara de sorpresa de él, y se fue…"_

Naruto Uchiha mira a su padre asustado. Su expresión no es otra más que la de un hombre que está a punto de cometer un asesinato. Sus ojos se encuentran reflejando el más puro de los odios y aprieta los puños con rabia. Decide no hacer ningún comentario irónico, ya que no es tan estúpido como para provocarlo cuando sabe que a la menor sílaba, ya tendría 10 dientes menos en la boca.

_"…Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la carta entre mis dedos. ¿Cómo había cruzado la habitación hasta llegar ahí? No lo recordaba. Mi cuerpo se movió inconscientemente. Estuve tentado a quemarla en ese mismo instante, pero no, al menos la leería primero:_

**_"Desde que te vi supe que eras una persona especial, Naruto. En el instante en que cruzaste la puerta para entrar a mi casa sentí que eras diferente a cualquier otra persona. Y no me equivoqué. Siempre sonriendo, siempre servicial. A pesar de trabajar para mí eras más libre que yo, y eso me fascinaba. Durante el tiempo que estuviste en nuestra mansión quise decirte muchas cosas… pero, yo siempre he sido cobarde y cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti y lamento el no podértelo decir en la cara. Si aceptas mis sentimientos haré todo lo posible para estar juntos, no me importan nuestros niveles sociales. Pero si no, al menos acéptame como una amiga en la que puedes confiar. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti._**

**_Con amor, Hinata."_**

_No cabía duda, quería vomitar y al mismo tiempo explotar. ¡Era una completa descarada! Declararse de esa manera tan patética sólo evidenciaba lo necesitada que estaba. Y, aunque no me gustara admitirlo, el principio de la carta me había recordado a mí mismo. Yo había notado lo mismo que ella, pero yo no estaba enamorado… ¡por supuesto que no!... Un momento… ¡El ya había leído la carta! ¿¡Porque entonces aún no la tiraba?! … eso significaba… ¡¿Qué él le correspondía?! ¡¿A eso se refería cuando dijo que le gustaba alguien pero que estaba prohibido?! ¿Hablaba de ella y la diferencia de clases sociales? ¡ ¿EXISTÍA ALGO MÁS ESTÚPIDO?!_

–_ ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Sasuke?_ –_De golpe salí de mi ensimismamiento, levanté la mirada y me encontré a Naruto parado en la división de su cuarto con el mío._

–_Tengo el total derecho de estar aquí._ –_Me defendí al instante, mirándolo con reproche._

–_Eso no fue lo que pregunté, sordo._ –_Él también frunció el ceño._ –_ ¡Te pregunté que qué demonios haces aquí! ¡No si puedes o no!_

–_Yo…_–_Maldición, y cuando más las necesitaba las palabras habían decidido abandonarme._

–_ ¿Tú qué…?_–_Insistió, mostrándome sus ojos azules inquisidores. Supe que no tenía escapatoria, me exigía una respuesta sólo con la mirada._

–_Sólo vine a felicitarte…_–_Se me ocurrió._ –…_tengo entendido que te irás con los Hyuuga…_–_Le mostré la carta que se había salvado de ser brutalmente descuartizada por mis uñas._

–_Ahh… es eso._ –_Dijo él, girándose a otro lado y llevándose ambas manos a la nuca._ –_No digas tonterías, Sasuke. No te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente._

_¿Era mi imaginación o indirectamente me había dicho que NO le gustaba Hinata, la chica con mejor cuerpo de toda la ciudad, amada por su carácter tierno y angelical? No, eso era imposible._

–_Entonces… ¿no piensas irte con ella?_ –_Pregunté queriendo sonar desinteresado._ –_ ¿Acaso no te gusta? está dispuesta a dejar a toda su familia de lado por ti…_

–_Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé._ –_Respondió sin darle mucha importancia._ –_No es que no me guste, es bonita y todas esas cosas que dijiste… pero… _–_Se giró a verme y me dedicó otra de sus invaluables sonrisas._ –_… No pensé que estuvieras tan sordo, bastardo. Ya había dicho que me gustaba alguien más. _

–_Sí… y también dijiste que "estaba prohibido", idiota._ –_Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿es que creía que no le ponía atención o qué?_ –_… o algo así escuché…_

–_Pues sí._ –_Afirmó con dureza._ –_Oíste bien, y sí, está prohibido así que es imposible que tenga una oportunidad. _

–_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Pues de quién se trata?_ –_Cuestioné, quería saberlo, lo quería saber con ansias, aunque no sabía bien porqué._

–_Hmph, no quieres saberlo._ –_Aseguró, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. ¡Que sí quería saberlo!_

–_No me subestimes idiota._ –_Lo detuve del brazo, él seguía dándome la espalda._ –_Yo soy tu jefe y debes responderme cualquier pregunta que te haga._ –_Vi que su cuerpo se tensaba. Di en el clavo. Tenía que contestar sí o sí._

–_ ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?_ –_Suspiró resignado, quedándose quieto en su lugar._

–_Por supuesto que sí. Es una orden._ –_Aseveré, saboreando de anticipo mi triunfo. _

–_Que conste que tu lo pediste…_–_Masculló por lo bajo. Entonces se dio la vuelta, encarándome. Rápidamente, me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo. Si saboree algo, pero no el triunfo, sino sus labios que capturaron los míos sin que pudiera hacer nada. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, ¡¿ESE… ESE IDIOTA ME ESTABA BESANDO?! Escandalizado intenté en vano separarme de él. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y no logré liberarme. Entonces sentí que comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos lentamente, quise resistirme, pero no en más de un minuto ya le estaba respondiendo. Y es que ya había perdido la cordura. Su aroma envolviéndome, tan dulce como fuerte, sus manos acariciándome la espalda, provocándome unos escalofríos nunca antes sentidos, y su boca abriéndose paso en la mía, juntando nuestras lenguas en un sinfín de caricias húmedas. _

_Entonces el mundo dejó de girar, de rotar, de moverse, de existir. Al igual que todas las personas en él y cualquier otra cosa sin importancia ajena a nosotros. Sólo importaba una cosa. Que Naruto siguiera besándome de esa manera, que no se cansara de tocar con sus manos frías mi piel y que por ningún motivo el momento se terminara._

–_Te dije que estaba prohibido…_–_Dijo medio jadeando, una vez separados. Volví a la realidad._

–_¡IDIOTA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE…!?_–_Grité llevándome la mano a la boca._

–_Ay, no me vengas con moralidades ahora Sasuke._ –_Se defendió al instante, apuntándome entre molesto y divertido._ –_ ¡Si hasta me respondiste!_

–_¡ESO FUE PORQUE NO ME SOLTABAS, IMBECIL! _

–_Ajá, y yo te gano por mucha diferencia en la fuerza ¿verdad?_ –_Ironizó haciendo que el color trepara por mi rostro. Era cierto, sabíamos por competencias anteriores que nuestra fuerza era la misma… ¿entonces por qué no pude…?_–_ ¡Te dejaste y te callas!_

–_ ¡NO ES CIERTO!_

–_ ¡Dije que Y TE CALLAS!_

–_ ¡SÓLO TE PREGUNTÉ QUE QUIÉN TE GUSTABA, NO TENÍAS QUE…!_

–_ ¡QUÉ- TE- CALLES!_ –_Separó cada sílaba y volvió a tomarme de los hombros, zarandeándome como para que así reaccionara._ –_Mira, Sasuke. Si no te gustó lo que hice, ni modo, no me voy a disculpar porque no me arrepiento._ –_Se encogió de hombros._ –_Pero si no te gustó podemos olvidar…_

_No lo dejé terminar de hablar. Sin previo aviso me deshice de su agarre y lo tomé de la barbilla. Sus labios eran adictivos, tenía que probarlos aunque fuera una vez más. Al unirlos de nuevo sentí como formaba una sonrisa. Bien, puede que yo también estuviera sonriendo. Esa sensación que me provocaba su boca era mil veces más deliciosa que el orgullo y por lo tanto, lo arrojé a donde ya no pudiera estorbar. _

–_De ninguna manera olvidaremos esto._ –_Ordené en cuanto nos separamos para recobrar el aliento perdido en el otro. _

–_Como si pudiera hacerlo._ –_Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Quizás ahora si éramos felices…"_

Sasuke hace una pausa en este momento de la historia. Se gira a su derecha para ver la reacción de su hijo. Quería evitar detalles pero al final se dejó llevar y habló demasiado. Tampoco quería traumarlo. Lo que ve es al Uchiha menor con cara de espanto, corriendo por todos lados y presionando una y otra vez el botón que hace que llegue la enfermera.

– ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? –Le pregunta con una gota resbalándole de la frente.

– ¡¿Cómo que "qué hago?! ¡Estoy llamando a la enfermera para decirle que se equivocó de medicamento! –Respira agitadamente, como si una bomba estuviera a punto de estallar en sus narices. –¡YA ESTÁS ALUCINANDO, MALDICIÓN!

Sasuke arruga el entrecejo. ¿Es que su hijo siempre tenía que ser tan escandaloso? Si de por si es difícil decirle estas cosas, ahora si monta semejante espectáculo…

–Naruto…–Lo llama, el otro detiene sus acciones de golpe y lo mira asustado. – ¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?

–… 16, ¿porqué? …–Responde sin entender nada. Definitivamente su padre ya está trastocado.

– ¿¡QUIERES LLEGAR A LOS 17!?

El muchacho entiende. Ah… las amenazas de papi, cuanto las extrañaba. Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de que los años pasaban, sus comentarios seguían causando el mismo efecto en él: lo mataban del miedo. A tal grado de hacer que se quede calladito y sentadito. Así se veía más bonito.

_"…Después de eso comenzamos a ver el mundo diferente. Si antes íbamos juntos a varias partes, esta vez ahora habíamos aumentado eso. Era inevitable. Los dos necesitábamos del otro. Inclusive Naruto dejó de dormir en la habitación continua y cada noche se pasaba a la mía sin que nadie lo viera…"_

–Entonces…–Comienza a decir el muchacho. Sasuke lo mira molesto por la interrupción tan temprana. –… ¿dormían juntos?

–Eso fue lo que dije, sordo.

–Pero dormir… o "dormir" –Señala, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Su padre alarga un suspiro. Este mocoso en insufrible.

–Pues dormir. No entiendo cuál es la diferencia. –Se hace el desentendido.

– ¡Vamos papá! ¿¡No que eras muy inteligente!? –Ese comentario lo hace desatinar. ¿Su propio hijo, insultándolo?

–Naruto…–Advierte con el tono lúgubre de su voz.

– ¿Sí… papi de mi corazón…?

– ¿Sabías que hace años aprendí a castrar quirúrgicamente con una cuchara? –Insinúa.

– ¿Enserio? –El chico no entiende la insinuación.

– ¡Sí!... ¡¿quieres que te lo MUESTRE?!

– ¡AHHHHHH! –Grita el menor asustado de sólo imaginárselo. – ¡Eso sería horrible!

–Exacto. –Los ojos de Sasuke brillan con malicia y sonríe de la misma forma. Como el asesino después de ver su crimen.

–…–El muchacho traga saliva. Sabe que está provocando demasiado a su padre. No quiere cavar su propia tumba. –Continua porfavor… ya no te interrumpiré.

–Más te vale, o te quitaré las bolas y jugaré con ellas al billar.

_"…Un día, mientras estaba en mi habitación con Naruto, haciendo cosas no muy santas. Alguien tocó la puerta. El rubio al instante se regresó a su habitación y yo me cobijé sobre mi cama. Había puesto el pretexto de que estaba enfermo para no tener que salir de ahí en todo el día. _

–_Sasuke… ¿puedo pasar?_ –_Ese era Obito. Suspiré aliviado, de toda la familia él era el más despistado, nunca descubriría nada._

–_Adelante._ –_Me limité a responder. Sin más preámbulos se hizo a un lado la puerta para dejar frente a mí a mi familiar. _

–_Sé que estás enfermo, pero me envió tu padre._ –_Explicó con firmeza._ –_Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte, hoy tengo que llevarte a un lugar muy importante. _

–_De acuerdo, le avisaré a Naruto para que también…_

–_No, esta vez Naruto no puede acompañarte. _

–_ ¿Por qué no?_

–_Es un asunto privado Sasuke. Ya que estemos en el auto te diré de qué se trata. _

_Cerró la puerta y se fue. Yo ya sabía que el Uzumaki había escuchado todo. Sólo me miró sonriendo. Como si con la mirada me dijera: "No te preocupes, todo estará bien". Y así lo quise creer. En mi mente no podía concebir que asunto necesitara que estuviera solo. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de ahí. _

_Una vez en el auto le pregunté a Obito que era lo que ocurría, él me contestó:_

–_Tienes una cita, Sasuke. Eso es lo que ocurre. _–_Fue su respuesta, simple y clara. _

–_ ¿Con quién? ¿Hablas de algún evento de sociedad o…?_

–_Eso lo sabrás cuando estemos allá._ –_Me interrumpió, manejando el auto se hacía el que no podía escucharme._ –_Yo sólo te dejaré en el lugar y te recogeré en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?_

–_Si no hay otra opción…_–_Murmuré y sé que me escuchó. _

_En el trayecto no hubo más charla. Él se dedicaba a conducir el auto y yo a mirar por la ventana pensativo. Miraba las casas, los coches, las personas pasar. Hasta que llegamos a las orillas de la ciudad. Nos estacionamos y bajamos del vehículo frente a una casa, que si bien no era ni la mitad de rica que la mía, si sobresalía del resto._

–_Espera aquí…_–_Me dijo Obito en la entrada al jardín, mientras que él cruzaba al mismo para llegar hasta la puerta. La tocó varias veces y no tardó en salir una mujer mayor, charlaron un momento, me voltearon a ver en varias ocasiones y después salió por la entrada, abriéndose paso entre la mujer y mi familiar, una preciosa chica de ojos verdes._

_La miré caminar a través del jardín acompañada por la oveja negra hasta llegar en frente mío._

–_Sasuke, esta es tu cita._ –_Habló Obito._ –_Bien, paso por ti en 2 horas, en tu chaqueta dejé un par de boletos para el cine. Si necesitas algo, me llamas. _–_Sin más se marchó, dejándome ahí solo con ella._

–_Soy… Sasuke Uchiha._ –_Me presenté una vez que concebí las palabras._

–_Yo soy Sakura Haruno…_–_Respondió ella, extendiéndome una mano que no tarde en estrechar. La chica era hermosa…"_

– ¡Esa era mi mamá! –Grita el joven con un tono triunfal. Volviendo a interrumpir a su padre. –Ya no necesitas contarme lo demás. –Asegura sonriendo. –Te enamoraste de ella, olvidaste todas tus ideas maricas, se casaron, me tuvieron a mí y a Naruto lo dejaste como tu mejor amigo…–Explica. Luego mira a Sasuke y se desmorona su teoría. –Eso pasó, ¿verdad?

–Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que así sucediera todo. Pero no…

_"…Esas dos horas con tu madre fueron más que suficientes para que se aclararan muchas dudas dentro de mí. Así como Obito sugirió, fuimos al cine. Ni siquiera recuerdo que película vimos. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Ella estaba muy ocupada conociéndome a mí y yo también estaba distraído. Pero pensando sólo en una cosa: Naruto._

_¿Estaría bien sin mí en la casa? ¿No aprovecharían mis demás familiares la oportunidad para adueñárselo? ¿Hinata para hacer un nuevo intento? ¡No! Más le valía a esa zorra alejarse de él. Ahora que era mi novio… Un segundo, ¿éramos novios? No, nunca lo dijimos. Entonces… ¿éramos amigos? Tampoco, los amigos no harían lo que nosotros a diario hacíamos… pero si no estábamos ni de un lado ni otro… ¿Qué éramos? _

–_ ¡Una porquería!_ –_Esa frase me hizo salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Me giré para ver a Sakura que sin duda era la que había dicho aquello._

–_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ –_Pregunté, sintiendo que la molería a golpes si se atrevía a repetirlo. _

–_Una porquería, Sasuke. Dije que era una porquería._ –_Reafirmó crispándome los nervios, ¡¿ella quién se creía para…?!_–_ ¡Es la peor película que he visto en mi vida!_

–_ ¿La… película?_ –_Murmuré despacio, procesando el asunto. _

–_ ¿De qué más podría estar hablando?... ¡Mírala! Es horrible._ –_Indicó mientras yo suspiraba aliviado. Por un momento había creído que en mi ensimismamiento se me habían escapado algunas palabras. Por suerte no fue así._ –_Se nota que ni le estás poniendo atención. ¿Ves a ese niño de ahí? Pues su padre es un hombre gay que se operó para ser mujer, porque le gustaban los hombres, pero luego se arrepintió y le volvieron a gustar las mujeres… ¡y ahora es lesbiano!…_

–_Tsk, que tontería._ –_Dije cuando la terminé de escuchar. _

–_Lo mismo digo yo._ –_Se notaba verdaderamente aburrida._ –_A la siguiente yo elegiré la película._

–_Esta la elegiste tú. _

–_Ah, entonces para la siguiente tú elegirás la película._ –_Corrigió sonriendo. _

–_Bien… _–_Dije, dando por zanjado el asunto. Pero después de unos segundos reaccioné. _–_… ¿para la siguiente? ¿De qué hablas? _–_ Cuestioné confundido. Según yo esta cita la había arreglado mi padre como un favor a la familia de la chica. No tendría por qué haber una segunda vez._

–_Sí, ¿no te lo dije? A mí me gusta venir mucho al cine, ahora que eres mi prometido tu deber es traerme más veces. _–_Respondió ella como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_…¿prometido?... ¿PROMETIDO? ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!_

–_Espera un segundo… ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que yo soy tu… bueno, que yo soy eso?_

–_Ay, Sasuke. _–_Suspiró con ternura. _–_No tienes que ser tan tímido… _–_Yo no podía tener mayor cara de asombro y terror. _–_Nuestros padres lo arreglaron, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_Bien, ahora ya todo tenía sentido. Definitivamente mataría a alguien, ¡lo haría comerse la tierra que segundos atrás orinó el perro!... Pero si yo no tenía un perro… ¡entonces conseguiría uno, lo dejaría orinar y después haría que se comieran esa tierra! ¡Muajajaja!...Sí, me estaba volviendo loco._

_Decidí, por mi propia salud mental y la de ella, que ya no diría ninguna palabra más en lo que quedaba de nuestra cita. Y así lo hice. No tardó mucho en terminarse la película, la llevé a su casa y cuando me giré ahí estaba Obito listo para recogerme. _

_En el camino de regreso no pronuncié ni una sola sílaba, ni aun cuando Obito me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba. No, no tenía caso desquitarme con uno de los muchos gatos de mi padre. Tenía que hablar directamente con él. Es decir, eso de comprometer a los hijos había quedado atrás desde hace años, inclusive me había dicho que llegado el momento yo elegiría. ¿Entonces Por qué puñeta razón ahora me comprometía sin decírmelo? _

–_Padre._ –_Dije una vez que hube hecho a un lado a su estúpida secretaría y entré a su oficina. Que estaba ubicada en la misma mansión. Que conveniente. Él se quedo impasible, como siempre, levantó un poco los ojos, me miró y regresó su atención a los papeles sobre su escritorio._

–_ ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?_ –_Respondió tranquilamente, obviamente haciéndose el desentendido._

–_Déjate de rodeos, ¿quieres?_ –_Espeté molesto, él ni siquiera me miró._ –_Me dijeron que estaba comprometido, dame una buena razón para que no me lo dijeras._

–_No necesito hacerlo. Ya tienes 16 años, es normal que pienses en quién será tu esposa._ –_Se encogió de hombros._

–_Dijiste que yo elegiría._ –_Sentencié, frunciendo el ceño._

–_Eso creía yo, pero en todo este tiempo no te he visto con ninguna chica. Pensé que necesitabas un empujón. _

–_No me subestimes. Soy capaz de tener a cualquier mujer que yo quiera._ –_Aseguré, con presunción. _

–_Eso lo sé. Pero no te veo interesado en ninguna._ –_Se lamió un dedo y cambió de página a sus papeles. _–_Pareciera que sólo te importa pasar el tiempo con tu sirviente el rubio… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Na… ¿Nasuko?_

–_Es Naruto, padre._ –_Corregí._ –_Y te equivocas. Si no salgo con ninguna mujer es porque no he encontrado a la que me merezca._

–_Por eso no te preocupes. Ya me encargué de eso._ –_Afirmó restándole importancia al asunto._ –_Por eso elegí a Sakura Haruno. Es de una familia respetable, es inteligente, fuerte e independiente. Perfecta para ti, ¿no crees?_ –_Me sonrió burlonamente. Guardé silencio, derrotado. Él estaba en lo cierto._

_Sakura era en todos los afectos perfecta para mí. No era una damisela en peligro, era capaz de cuidarse sola, tenía actitud decidida, lo que me gustaba, pues siempre he odiado la indecisión hasta en mí mismo. También era muy bella, con el cabello de un singular color rosa que le sobrepasaba los hombros, la piel de porcelana blanca, esbelta, facciones delicadas en su rostro y los ojos grandes y verdes. Como 2 esmeraldas. _

_Ya no pude recriminarle nada a mi padre. Si lo hacía dejaría en evidencia mi relación con Naruto. Tenía que ser precavido. Porque, bueno, si él se enteraba realmente me castraría con una cuchara, y enfrente de toda la familia. Eso no sería nada bonito._

_Era cierto. Sakura era la mujer de mi vida, y sin embargo nunca pude amarla. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder quererla como ella se lo merecía, pero no podía. Después de eso, comencé a salir regularmente con ella, se convirtió en alguien importante para mí. A Naruto decidí no comentarle nada por el momento, con lo impulsivo y escandaloso que era no sería una sorpresa que hiciera una escena, dejándonos sin bolas a ambos. _

_Así que por el día salía con mi prometida y por las noches dormía con mi sirviente. Bastante bizarro. Aunque a Sakura la veía más como a una amiga, cuando estaba con ella no me nacía tomarla de la mano, ni abrazarla, mucho menos besarla. La quería, era cierto, la consideraba hermosa, también era verdad. Pero por muchas cualidades que tuviera seguía prefiriendo a Naruto, lo prefería a él mil veces que a ella. _

_¿Por qué? Porqué los ojos esmeralda de Sakura no brillaban ni la mitad de lo que resplandecían los azules de Naruto cuando me miraba por primera vez, después de un día de estar fuera. Porque el cabello inusual de ella, se veía común comparado con los mechones rubios del otro, tan semejantes a los mismísimos rayos del sol. Porque el aroma dulce de ella era vencido por el fuerte y lívido que percibía de él segundos antes de besarnos. Porque si ella en varias ocasiones me dijo que me amaba, y aquello no causó mayor impresión en mí, con Naruto no necesitaba que lo dijera, y de él si quería escucharlo aunque sabía que no lo diría. _

_Estaba claro, aunque tu madre fuera la "mujer perfecta" yo seguía amando al idiota de Naruto. No había remedio, así eran las cosas…"_

– ¿Mamá sabía que no la amabas? –Pregunta el chico, sintiéndose enojado con el relato de su papá, él no quiere que trate así de mal a su amada madre.

–Siempre estuvo consciente de ello. Yo nunca le mentí.

–Pero tampoco le dijiste lo de Naruto…

–No, de nada le serviría saberlo. Sólo la hubiera hecho sentirse mal, y no conseguiríamos nada de eso. Como te dije, tú eres el primero en saber la verdad. Espero que sepas apreciarlo…

–Lo hago, papá, en realidad valoro tu sinceridad y esfuerzo en condiciones como estas. Pero dime, ¿entonces eras homosexual? ¿Gay? ¿Lo sigues siendo?

–Ay, pero que mente tan cerrada. –Sasuke suspira. –A mí nunca me han gustado los hombres, ni a los 16 años, ni después ni ahora.

–Pero… ¿entonces porqué tú con Naruto…?

–Tonto. Que fuera un hombre no tenía nada que ver. Si hubiera sido mujer de todas formas lo hubiera querido.

–No entiendo…

–A lo que me refiero es que… desde que lo conocí para mi dejaron de existir los términos Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual… yo no era nada de eso. Para mí solo había dos opciones, con Naruto o sin Naruto, es decir, con él o quedarme solo. Únicamente a él lo quería y sólo en él me fijaba. Ni en otros hombres ni en las mujeres… Sólo él…

–Ah, ya veo… ¡Que tierno!

–Hmph…–Sasuke no se ve enojado. Al contrario. Sonríe al ver que si su hijo no lo entiende del todo, al menos no lo considera un monstruo pervertido. Algo es algo.

_"…La situación pareció calmarse. Yo hacía lo posible por mantener mis citas con Sakura lejos del conocimiento de Naruto. No quería perderlo, y tampoco podía terminar con ella. Así lo hiciera, mi padre me presionaría para que consiguiera otra prometida. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y mantener a uno alejado del otro. _

_Creí que eso funcionaría, hasta que, una noche, después de pasar el día con mi prometida, llegué a mi habitación y como de costumbre Naruto me estaba esperando. Pero no le brillaban los ojos como siempre, más bien se veía enojado._

– _¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu prometida, Sasuke?_ –_Maldición. Ya lo sabía. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios se enteró?!_

–_ ¿Quién te lo dijo?_ –_Fui al grano, sintiendo que en cuánto me dijera el nombre saldría corriendo y lo asesinaría con mis propias manos. _

–_Hoy dejaste tu celular en la cama…_

–_ ¡¿Revisaste mis mensajes?!_ –_Ese era el jodido colmo._

–_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_ –_Gritó aún más fuerte que yo._ –_Yo no soy entrometido… Hace media hora ella llamó y yo atendí, te llamaba en cuánto te fuiste porque dejaste tu chaqueta en su casa. _–_Cambió su expresión a una dolida._ –_ ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?_

–_Porque sabía qué harías un escándalo como este._

_– ¡Maldito! –Me tomó por sorpresa y estampó en la pared._ –_ ¡¿y qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué te hiciera una fiesta o qué?! ¡No juegues conmigo!_

–_No estoy jugando, idiota. _–_Dije, él agachó la mirada unos segundos, cuando la levantó tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. _

–_Creí que…_–_Empezó a decir, pero la voz se le desvaneció, volvió la cabeza en dirección al suelo. A pesar de eso yo lo entendí perfectamente. _

–_Escúchame Naruto. _–_Lo llamé, él levantó el rostro mirándome con tristeza. _–_Para empezar, sécate esas lágrimas._ –_Pasé el dorso de mi mano debajo de sus ojos, secándolo con mi manga._ –_Cuando lloras de esa manera te ves más feo de lo normal._ –_Agregué haciendo que pusiera cara de puchero._ –_Bien, ahora sí... _–_Fijó toda su atención en mí, esperando la explicación._ –_Si tengo prometida es porque estoy obligado a tenerla. _–_Se sorprendió notoriamente._

–_ ¿Entonces tu no…?_

–_No, no la amo._ –_Afirmé._ –_Tampoco la quiero._ –_Al instante sonrió. Yo le tomé la mejilla y la acaricié levemente._

–_ ¿pero no tendrás que casarte con ella en unos años?_

–_A los 18, exactamente en 2 años._

–_No lo harás, ¿verdad?_ –_Preguntó, enseriándose._

–_No digas tonterías. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente._ –_Le respondí con sus mismas palabras. Rápidamente lo atraje hacía mí, salvando la distancia entre nosotros y besándolo. Así estaría seguro de que le dije la verdad._

–_ ¿Lo prometes?_ –_Preguntó alejándome un poco, lo necesario para verme de frente y aún así sentir como su aliento chocaba con mi rostro._

–_Es una promesa._

_Y tendría que cumplirla. ¿Pero cómo? En realidad tenía tres opciones. Una era seguir como estábamos actualmente, manteniéndonos en secreto, hasta que pasaran los 2 años y resignarnos a que me casaría. Otra era dejarnos desde ese día, para evitarnos más problemas, esa claro, quedaba descartada al instante. Y la última era irnos de ahí. Abandonar mi clan y todo lo que tenía y conocía por él… ¿sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿En realidad Naruto valía la pena?_

–_…Mshtsm… Sasuke…_–_Me giré sobre la cama para ver de dónde venía el ruido. Era el rubio que entre sueños me estaba llamando. Se veía tan adorable dormido. Quieto, silencioso, dócil, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto._

–_… si es por ti, soy capaz de hacerlo…_–_Susurré antes de darle un beso en la frente. No podía evitarlo. Verlo dormido tan dulcemente me ablandaba demasiado._

_Los días siguientes me los pasé ideando un plan para largarnos de la mansión y de nuestras antiguas vidas. Haría lo mismo que Itachi hizo en su momento, sólo que con una razón distinta. Si pasábamos el jardín de la entrada ya lo habríamos logrado. Justo eso era lo más difícil. Pasar el portón de la entrada. Ya que, al igual que el empleado que vi años atrás, en cuánto pusiéramos un pie sobre ese campo despejado quedaríamos descubiertos. Pero no había otra forma de escapar. Mi casa no tenía puertas traseras ni pasadizos secretos que de niño me imaginaba que existían y ahora hacían falta…"_

– ¡Jajajaja! ¿De niño pensabas que había pasadizos secretos? ¡Pero qué ingenuo eras! –Dice el joven, mofándose a pierna suelta.

–Bueno, es que yo SI tenía imaginación. –Se defiende el mayor con superioridad. –A diferencia de ti que todo lo que hay en tu cabeza lo viste en la tele.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Puedo imaginar cualquier cosa! –Responde exaltado. Después de todo, el es un Uchiha, también es orgulloso.

– ¿Enserio?

–Sí, cualquier cosa. Ya sea animal, vegetal, humano, deformidad…

–Entonces imagina un nuevo color. –Ordena Sasuke con mirada impasible. Su hijo al instante se pone a pensar en lo que le pidió, pero al cabo de unos minutos se da cuenta de que es imposible. –Hmph. –Se burla su padre sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

– ¡Eres un tramposo! –Le grita perdiendo los estribos. El otro no lo voltea a ver, regresa su mirada a la nada, suspira y continúa:

_"…Después de mucho pensarlo, por fin encontré el momento indicado. Mi padre mantenía en constante vigilancia toda la casa, tanto de día como de noche. Cuatro hombres, cada uno ubicado en una esquina en el techo, eran los encargados de informarle si alguien salía. Ellos estaban tan bien entrenados, o les pagaban tanto que durante horas no se movían, ni para comer o ir al baño. Se mantenían ahí en su puesto, como estatuas chismosas. ´Por supuesto no soportaban las 24 horas, también eran humanos aunque no lo pareciera, llevaban turno de 12 horas y pasadas estas eran sustituidos por otros 4 igual de fríos y calculadores_

_Sobornarlos no era una opción, eran fieles como perros, y todo el mundo sabe que un perro no muerde la mano que le da de comer. Al vigilarlos me di cuenta que justo a las 12 de la noche se hacía el relevo, seguramente Itachi tan inteligente como era también lo descubrió y por eso pudo irse, sin embargo quedaba otro factor, cuánto tiempo se quedaba el patio sin ser vigilado. Así que comencé a quedarme despierto en las noches, esperando el cambio de turno para calcular cuánto tiempo tardaban en irse unos y llegar los otros. Después de una semana el menor tiempo que vi fue de 5 minutos, a veces eran 8 o 10, pero no podíamos fiarnos de eso. Por lo que tomaríamos el menor tiempo. Tendríamos sólo 5 minutos para cruzar los 20 metros que separaban la puerta de entrada con la valla que nos mantenía adentro. _

_Saltar la cerca era imposible, ésta medía 5 metros y estaba electrificada para evitar que alguien entrara o saliera sin autorización. Tendríamos que conseguir la llave de la puerta, y de ella sólo había dos copias, una la tenía mi padre, la otra mi madre. Ambos casos sonaban difíciles pero sería mucho más razonable tratar con "mamá"._

_Después de tener todo bien calculado y pensado (no por nada yo era un genio) le conté el plan a Naruto, en un inicio no quiso aceptar alegando que corríamos peligro y que él no lo valía, sin embargo terminó accediendo al ver que yo no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Sin más me aventuré a conseguir la llave que tenía mi madre. _

_Ella acostumbraba tomar lecciones privadas en uno de las tantas salas de la casa. Después de su clase, y ya que el profesor se había ido, se metía al baño a ducharse, dejando su ropa y posesiones completamente solas por varios minutos. Esa era mi oportunidad. En realidad fue bastante sencillo, sólo entré cuando no miraba, tomé el objeto y me fui. Pan comido. Después volví a mi habitación y junto con Naruto empacamos lo más indispensable, para mí, la ropa que llevaba y todo el dinero que tenía, él sólo lo que traía puesto y algo más._

–_ ¿Porqué tomas esa horrible carta?_ –_Le dije con clara mueca de asco una vez que identifiqué la hoja lila con su nombre. _

–_Quizás luego reconsidere la propuesta de Hinata, uno nunca sabe. _–_Respondió alzando los hombros. Lo miré con ojos asesinos. ¡Si se le ocurría dejarme después de todo esto lo mataría! Y peor, por esa ciega malnacida._ –_Nah, mentira. Sabes que no haría eso, no te pongas celoso._

–_ ¡¿Y quien dice que lo estoy?!_ –_Comenzó a reírse. Demonios, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan predecible?_

–_De cualquier forma…_–_Habló después de unos minutos de oír sus carcajadas._ –_Esta carta sigue siendo importante, Sasuke._ –_Elevó el rostro, clavándome sus orbes azules fijamente._ –_Si no fuera por ella nunca nos hubiéramos besado._ –_Concluyó con una ternura que no me cabía en el alma. _

–_Hmph, que cursi eres. _–_Afirmé girando la cara indiferente. Aunque interiormente me gustaba que él fuera tan abierto, porque aunque yo lo hubiera notado antes no se lo habría dicho_

_Nos quedamos despiertos el resto de la noche. Con un nudo en el estómago y casi sin hablar, justo a las 12 pondríamos en marcha nuestro plan y nos sentíamos nerviosos, pero claro, ninguno jamás lo admitiría…"_

–Apuesto a que se estuvieron besuqueando hasta que se hizo hora de irse. –Y ahí está ese maldito mocoso con sus estupideces.

–No, en realidad no hicimos nada, cada quién estaba dentro de sus pensamientos. –Dice Sasuke, conteniéndose para no tomar a ese mini bastardo por el cuello y arrojarlo por la ventana.

–Ja, si, claaaro_._ –Su padre lo fulmina con la mirada. Si estas mataran ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y lo sabe. –… ¡Anda papá! ¡Continúa! Si apenas viene lo más interesante…–Busca distraerlo pero sabe que no lo consigue. –… ¿por favorcito, papito de mi amor?

_–_Hmph, que gay…–Dice más para sí mismo el Uchiha mayor. Mira a su hijo, el final se acerca, no puede detenerse ahora.

_"…De pronto se escucharon las campanadas de mi reloj de pared, que anunciaban que era justo la medianoche. Nos miramos, asentimos y rápidamente salimos del lugar por la ventana. Mi habitación siempre había estado en un primer piso, por lo que ese no fue un problema. Una vez afuera, caminé unos cuantos pasos y miré hacia arriba, comprobando que los vigilantes estaban haciendo el relevo y no había nadie. _

–_Naruto…_–_Lo llamé en un murmuro, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara, estando en la orilla de la pared. _

–_Sí…_–_Contestó en un tono igual de bajo, llegando hasta donde yo estaba. Ahora sí estábamos en la fase más riesgosa: correr por el patio desnudo. Él me miró diciéndome: "¿y si algo sale mal y nos atrapan?" Yo arrugué el entrecejo y negué con la cabeza: "No va a pasar nada, confía en mí" fue mi respuesta. Sonrió y entonces nos dimos un beso que bien podía ser el último si acaso mis cálculos habían fallado. Nos miramos con decisión de nuevo, tragamos saliva, yo apreté los puños y salimos corriendo, teníamos el tiempo contado. _

_Eran 20 metros de distancia, 20 metros que teníamos que correr en menos de 5 minutos. Yo estaba acostumbrado a entrenar, por lo que tenía una buena condición física y el rubio, al ser un sirviente, sus días eran muy agitados así que también estaba en buena forma. Sin embargo, esos 5 minutos fueron los más largos de mi vida. Corrimos sin mirar atrás. Tenía la impresión de que si me giraba a ver me encontraría a toda mi familia persiguiéndome, maldiciéndome y lista para hacerme sufrir por querer abandonarlos. Sentía miedo, miedo de que en algún momento, en medio de mi carrera, me alcanzara alguien que no fuera Naruto. Que me regresaran a mi horrible vida, o peor, que quisieran hacerle daño al rubio. Esa sensación de pánico me hacía correr con todas mis fuerzas y como nunca lo había hecho. No sólo estaba huyendo de la casa y mi clan, sino de todo mi pasado, de todos mis malos recuerdos… de todo mi dolor. _

_Llagamos al lúgubre portón. Miré a mi derecha, el Uzumaki jadeaba como yo, asintió. Con una velocidad y energía desesperada saqué la llave y la metí en la cerradura, girándola con fuerza, la puerta terminó por abrirse dejándonos pasar. Salimos y la cerramos por fuera, luego tomé el objeto de bronce y lo arrojé adentro. Nunca más lo volvería a necesitar. Le di la última mirada a la casa en donde había crecido, de alguna manera se sentía bien dejarla. _

_Volvimos a correr. En realidad desde que cruzamos la salida ya no había razón para hacerlo, pero nuestro pecho seguía intranquilo. No nos habíamos sentido ligeros ni felices con salir, y eso era un mal presentimiento que mantenía a nuestros pies andando. _

–_ ¿Y ahora qué?_ –_Escuché decir a Naruto a mis espaldas, me detuve de golpe y lo miré de frente._

–_Ahora tomamos un tren y nos largamos lo más lejos que se pueda de aquí._ –_No pude evitar sonreír con alivio. Éramos libres, ¡Realmente libres! Ya no tendríamos porque seguir escondiéndonos, ni volveríamos a sentir miedo de nada ni nadie. _

_Eufórico, tomé al rubio de la camiseta y lo acerqué para besar esos labios suaves que se me habían negado todo ese tiempo. El me recibió gustoso. Ese beso sabía mucho mejor que los otros, no sólo en el estaba el cariño que sentíamos, sino también el triunfo de nuestros deseos. La luna, que a esa hora se alzaba perpendicularmente sobre la tierra, era la única presente. Y nos iluminaba de tal forma que yo podía ver el color del cabello y ojos del otro. Como si ella estuviera tan contenta como nosotros, como si desde su espacio en el cielo no mandase su aprobación. _

–_Lo sabía…_–_Esa voz me sacó del trance en el que estaba. Yo conocía esa grave, burlona, prepotente y satisfecha vos. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Y reaccioné. Separé a Naruto de mí, y lo arrojé a un callejón que estaba a un lado, ocultándolo en las sombras. Él dio un respingo y estaba a punto de gritarme algo cuando lo callé con la mirada. Estaba en peligro. Para mi suerte él siempre fue muy perceptivo y al instante comprendió._ –_… Sabía que eras un marica, pero no quería aceptarlo, Sasuke…_–_Volvió a decir, crispándome la piel. Miré en todas partes buscando la fuente, pero no pude ver nada, más allá de los 5 metros la obscuridad se volvía impenetrable._

–_Hmph, creí que no te gustaba esconderte cuál serpiente. ¿Por qué no me das la cara y terminamos con esto de una vez, padre?_ –_Dije, buscando sonar lo más tranquilo y seguro posible, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo a escalofríos. Esto no era bueno. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Si fuimos muy cuidadosos, ¿nos habría visto? Eso era impensable, a esa hora y con las lámparas de vigilancia apagadas no podía. Entonces… ¿Cómo? _

_Mientras yo me hacía esas preguntas de la negrura salió la persona culpable de todos mis desdenes y tristezas: Mi padre. Vestido con su ropa de traje habitual y portando una mirada de desprecio. _

–_Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, Sasuke._ –_Dijo con voz confiada y sonriéndome con hipocresía. _

–_Eso te lo digo yo a ti, padre. Hazte a un lado, no quiero pelear contigo._ –_Sonreí de lado. En realidad muchas veces había soñado con darle la paliza de su vida y así hacerle entender que mi vida no le pertenecía. _

–_Te vez confiado._

–_Lo estoy._ –_Aseguré, afirmando mi cuerpo. _

–_Hmph, es curioso. Eso mismo me respondió Itachi la noche en que intentó dejarnos._ –_Recalcó con mayor fuerza la palabra "intentó" al instante un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. _

–_No me harás caer en tu juego._ –_Gruñí apretando los dientes._ –_Itachi se fue hace años, yo lo vi salir de su habitación aquella noche. Ustedes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. _

–_ ¿Estás seguro de eso, Sasuke?_ –_Interrogó con sorna._ –_ ¿Acaso Itachi te mandó alguna carta, postal o nota después de irse?_

–_No, pero… ¡Seguramente estaba tan ocupado con su nueva vida que no tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo! ¡Además podían descubrirlo!_

–_Te daré 5 puntos por usar tu imaginación._ –_Aplaudió ligeramente, cabreándome._ –_Pero esa no es la verdad. Supongamos que estás en lo cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué no te daría alguna señal, si tú eras lo más importante para él? ¿10 años no es suficiente tiempo para que encontrara la manera de comunicarse contigo?_

–_ ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?!_ –_Grité perdiendo los estribos. _

–_Tranquilízate, ¿sí?_ –_Hizo un movimiento con la mano._ –_Creí que te había enseñado que los Uchihas no gritan. _

–_ ¡Déjate de rodeos!_ – _Exigí imponente._ –_Te pregunté que de qué demonios estás hablando. _

–_Lo que estoy diciendo, mi estúpido hijo menor, es que el gran escape que le atribuiste a Itachi no fue verdad._

–_ ¿…Qué…?_–_Pregunté tragando saliva._

–_Así como lo oyes, Sasuke._ –_Se impuso._ –_Días antes de que Itachi quisiera irse lo noté extraño. Así que interrogué a Shisui y él me dijo…_

–_ ¡Eso es mentira!_ –_Interrumpí._ –_ ¡Shisui era su mejor amigo! ¡Él nunca lo traicionaría!_

–_ ¡Por Dios, Sasuke, ya baja de tus fantasías!_ –_Esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar. Se me heló la sangre pero me mantuve firme._ –_Bastó con que le prometiera que lo consideraría como un posible candidato a ser el líder del clan, y así de simple dejó su amista de lado, junto con tu hermano, y me dijo todo lo que había planeado…_

–…_No… eso es imposi…_–_Agaché la mirada, procesando todo lo que me estaba diciendo._

–_Es la verdad._ –_Aseveró._ –_ Itachi iba a tomar el mismo tren que tú, y cuando llegó a la estación…_–_Hizo una pausa, inevitablemente le regresé la mirada._ –…_Yo ya lo estaba esperando…_–_Sonrió con malicia. ¡Tenía que ser un nuevo truco de mi padre! Mi hermano estaba en otro país, con una nueva familia, siendo muy feliz… y… ¡No podía ser qué mi padre lo…!_–_Así que lo maté._ –_Dijo de lo más simple. Caí de rodillas al escucharlo. ¿Itachi… muerto? Sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos. Los cerré con fuerza evitándolo. No le daría el gusto a mi padre de verme llorar. _–_No dudé en matarlo porque en el momento en que puso su bienestar por encima al del clan ya no valía nada. Era egoísta. Nunca veía por la familia, sólo se preocupaba por su propia felicidad, y por la tuya…_

_Eso me trajo muchos recuerdos en los que mi hermano había estado conmigo. Siempre me defendía de los demás y a veces se metía en problemas por mi culpa. Había intentado olvidarlo. No quería tener remordimientos respecto a Itachi, pero ahora estos volvían a acosarme. Recordarlo a él, sonriendo después de su castigo, picándome con sus dos dedos en la frente y diciéndome que no importaba lo que hiciera, o como me portara, el siempre me amaría. _

–_…No dudaré en hacerte lo mismo a ti si no cumples con tu deber, Sasuke._ –_Me sacó de mis pensamientos. _

–_ ¿Deber? ¡¿Y cuál crees que es mi deber?!_ –_Pregunté, más rabioso que antes._

–_Fácil. Tener hijos que sean los nuevos integrantes del clan y así este nunca desaparezca._

–_El clan…_–_Dije más para mí mismo._ –…_Entonces todo se trata del clan, como siempre…_–_Aumenté el tono de voz, y comencé a reírme irónicamente._ –_ ¡Como si me interesara formar parte de nuestro clan maldito!_ –_Escupí al terminar de hablar. _

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Justo después del escupitajo sentí la enorme y pesada mano de mi padre dándome una cachetada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme tirado en el suelo._

– ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, MALAGRADECIDO! –_Amenazó completamente enojado. Yo me volví a reír. _

–_ ¿No que los Uchihas no gritan?_ –_Eso lo encolerizó más. Se acercó a mí y me encaró mostrándome los dientes. _

–_No estás en posición de hacerte el gracioso._ –_Espetó propinándome un nuevo golpe en la zona del estómago. _–_Escúchame, Sasuke y escúchame bien. Si no fueras mi hijo no me importaría que te largaras en este mismo instante. Pero si lo eres. Y además el único que tengo. –Porque mataste al otro, genio. Pensé. –No me importa lo que pienses, te voy a traer de regreso a la casa, en donde usarás tu cara de niño bonito para casarte con la Haruno y así nuestro amado clan tenga descendencia. _–_Escupió en mi rostro._ _En ese momento escuché un ruido ajeno y giré disimuladamente la vista a la derecha. Era Naruto que desde el callejón me gritaba con la vista que quería venir a ayudarme. Sin embargo apreté los ojos: "Ni si te ocurra acercarte, idiota" fue mi orden clara y concisa que a instante captó haciendo que apretara los puños con fuerza._ –_Ya no me replicarás nada, ni dirás una sola palabra que no sea para enamorar esa chica o alabar a la familia, ¿entendiste?_

_Guarde silencio un momento, lo que me padre interpretó como sumisión, pero no era así. Sólo estaba esperando que bajara la guardia._

–_ ¡NUNCA!_ –_Se sorprendió al ver que no pudo intimidarme. Aproveché ese lapsus de tiempo para doblar mi pierna y lanzarle una patada directa al rostro, lo que lo hizo retroceder. Me puse de pie._ –_Si crees que voy a obedecerte entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. _

_No tardó en levantarse, entonces metió su mano en el saco, buscando algo en su interior. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta ya me había disparado en una pierna con el arma. _

–_ ¡ARGGGG!_ –_No pude reprimir un gemido de dolor. Caí al suelo de golpe y me golpeé en él. Puse ambas manos en la herida, presionándola para evitar desangrarme._

–_Estúpido, malagradecido e inútil Sasuke…_–_Escuché que decía entre mis jadeos de dolor._ –_No te pedí tu opinión. _–_El sonido sordo de sus pasos acercándose de nuevo, hacía palpitar mi corazón con fiereza._ _Oí un especie de chillido, rodee los ojos y me encontré con Naruto que miraba la escena aterrado y llorando a mares. Le dediqué una sonrisa y pasé mi mano por debajo de mis mejillas. El comprendió y al instante se secó las lágrimas. No quería verlo llorar, al menos no cuando podía ser la última imagen que tuviera de él. _

_Cuando mi padre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, golpeó la pared y pateó mi rostro desprotegido. Sé que grité del dolor, pero no lo recuerdo claramente. Era intenso, sentía el cuerpo pesado, punzante, no podía moverme ni pensar con años de experiencia hacían que a pesar de que yo fuera un buen peleador mi padre me superara con creces. Lentamente perdí la conciencia y sentí que mi muerte estaba cerca, pues gracias a la herida de bala y a la patada, me desangraba sin remedio tanto de una pierna como de la nariz._

_Pero no. No estaba muerto aún. Abrí los ojos con pesadez sintiéndome aturdido y enfoqué la vista en la obscuridad. _

_No podía dar crédito a lo que vi frente a mis ojos. Era la peor cosa del mundo: Naruto estaba ahí, de pie dándome la espalda, con los brazos extendidos frente a mi padre que lo apuntaba con la misma arma. _

–_No dejaré que le haga más daño._ –_Dijo gruñendo como si fuera un verdadero animal. Mi padre lo miraba como si fuera sólo una molesta basura en el ojo._

–_ ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!_ –_Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que mi voz salió rugosa y lastimera. – ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS FUERA DE ESTO! _

_Por encima de su hombro me miró. En sus ojos azules había algo que no sabía cómo describir. Sonrió como siempre lo había hecho, con esa calidez que envolvía todo a su alrededor. _

–_Espero que me disculpes por decirte esto hasta hoy…_–_Comenzó a decir resignado._ –_Sabes que nunca fui bueno para hablar de mis sentimientos…_

_Cerró los ojos levemente, mientras escuchábamos el sonido de una pistola recargarse._

_–…No… ¡No lo hagas!... –Esa fue la primera vez que supliqué._ –_… ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Debes obedecerme!... ¡NO TE DESPIDAS!..._ –_Él sonrió más ampliamente y de su parpado cerrado empezó a emerger una pequeña gota de lluvia. _

–_… Sabes que yo no me arrepiento de nada… porque siempre te…_

–_ ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!..._ –_Sentí una sabor salado en mis labios, definitivamente estaba llorando. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y me puse de pie, pero al sentir mi peso mis rodillas terminaron por colapsarse devolviéndome al suelo. _–_… por favor, Naruto… no… no lo hagas…_–_Imploré con un hilillo de voz. Ya no tenía fuerzas._

–_… te he amado…_

_Y seguida de su voz se escuchó el ruido de un disparo. Le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo. Me quedé estático con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las cuencas. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Era un sueño! ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Una pesadilla de la que despertaría al día siguiente al lado de Naruto!_

–_Me das asco, marica. _–_Salí de mí interior. Mi padre se había arrimado al cuerpo inerte del rubio. Lo pateó repetidas veces, le escupió y le dio otros 3 disparos que resonaron en mi cabeza. _

_Mi mente se nubló, mi corazón se encogió, mi alma dio un vuelvo, mi estómago se revolvió… y en mi cabeza sólo había una idea, un pensamiento, un ideal, sólo quería hacer una cosa… ¡Matar a ese hijo de puta! _

_Tensé mis piernas y las obligué a sostenerse de pie, sentí a mi cuerpo tambalearse, pero conseguí las fuerzas para enderezarlo. Comencé a caminar y luego a correr. Tan rápido fui que él no se dio cuenta. Lo alcancé y le di un puñetazo en su horrible rostro. Perdió el equilibrio desorientado, aproveché y le arrebaté la pistola. Sonreí con malicia._

–_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A NARUTO?!_ –_Grité fuera de mi mismo. Jalé el gatillo. El disparo asestó en su mano. Se retorció del dolor, y gimió, pero eso no era suficiente. _–_ ¡¿CÓMO OSASTE SIQUIERA EN APUNTARLO CON ESTA PORQUERÍA?!_ –_Quise volver a disparar, pero se había agotado la munición. La tomé y con fuerza se la estrelle en la cabeza, descalabrándolo._

–_ ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Detente!_ … _por favor_…–_ Gritaba mi padre, pero era muy tarde. Ya había perdido la cordura. Después de ese golpe le di otro, y luego otro más._

–_ ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!_ –_Y con cada palabra un nuevo golpe asestaba su cabeza. Después de un rato me cansé del arma y la arrojé lejos. Comencé a pegarle con mis propios puños, a morderlo, a arañarlo y a romperle todo lo que pudiera, estaba consumido por la ira. Él gritaba, suplicaba, lloraba, rogaba y se retorcía, pero a mí no me importaba. _

_Así seguí hasta que dejé de escuchar su voz. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cabeza estaba completamente destrozada y a su alrededor se extendía un charco de sangre. El cerebro quedó al descubierto y sus ojos rodaban por el suelo. No solo lo había matado, sino que lo había deshecho completamente. _

_Horrorizado me eché para atrás. Y entonces recordé la razón de mis atroces acciones: Naruto. Me levanté con dificultad pues aún estaba herido y llegué a su lado._

_Sus ojos azules miraban a su igual, el cielo. Lo observé unos segundos. Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado y de su boca entreabierta salía un hilo de sangre que le recorría la barbilla, su piel bronceada estaba pálida, bajé la mirada, en su pecho había una mancha de sangre que se extendía por toda su camiseta. Preocupado, puse el oído en su pecho, y al cabo de unos minutos escuché unos leves latidos disparejos. ¡Estaba vivo!_

–_… Naruto…_–_Pronuncié su nombre. Cada sílaba me dolía más que mis heridas._ _– ¡NO TENÍAS QUE PROTEGERME, IDIOTA!... ¡TENÍAS QUE HABERTE IDO!_ –_Reproché falsamente. Él me miró, sé que lo hizo. En cualquier historia él hubiera abierto la boca y me hubiera respondió algo dramático como: "Tenía que protegerte" o algo así. Pero aquí no, Naruto estaba tan débil que no pudo decirme nada. Sólo medio sonrió y después cerró sus hermosos ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más…"_

Naruto Uchiha mira con tristeza a su padre. Sasuke sigue con la mirada fija en la nada, y de sus mejillas caen silenciosas y abundantes lágrimas. Su hijo nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera.

–… Esa noche… en la que se suponía que escaparíamos para ser felices… él murió…–Dice el Uchiha mayor, sin contenerse en su llanto. No le avergüenza llorar si es por el Uzumaki. Agacha la cabeza y se estremece. Pasa algo nunca antes visto. Deja de llorar en silencio, y se escuchan sus lamentos, no son fuertes, pero son audibles.

–… Lo lamento mucho papá. –Dice su hijo atreviéndose a acercarse más y abrazarlo. Sasuke se sorprende, pero no le reclama. Por un tiempo se quedan así, ambos llorando, el primero por la muerte del rubio, y el otro por la tristeza de su amado padre.

–… Después de eso pensé suicidarme. –Dice Sasuke, una vez que recobra la voz. –Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Esa noche tomé una decisión. Yo cambiaría el clan para que el sacrificio de mi hermano y Naruto no fuera en vano. Tomé mi lugar como líder y lentamente fui modificando las reglas y las costumbres. Me casé con tu madre, ya que ella me amaba. Intenté olvidar todo mi pasado, empezar de cero. –Suspira. –Al cabo de unos años, mi esposa tuvo un hijo. Él era igual a mí en todos los aspectos, el cabello negro y lacio, la piel blanca, la misma nariz y barbilla, la diferencia estaba en sus ojos. Eran azules… Al principio creí que era una maldición de los dioses, no tenías los ojos verdes como tu madre, o negros como los míos, sino azules como Naruto. ¡Se estaban burlando de mí! Era una forma de recordarme mi pasado cada vez que te veía…

El chico se entristece y agacha la cabeza, apenado. No quiere saber que sólo le trajo desdichas a su padre.

–Pero después…–Sigue Sasuke. –Me di cuenta de que no era una maldición, sino un regalo. ¡Me habían dado un hijo que me recordaba a la persona que más había querido! –Le pone una mano en la cabeza y lo despeina. –Además de que muchas de tus tonterías son iguales a las de él…–Sonríe. –Por eso decidí llamarte Naruto, en honor a mi primer rival, mi primer amigo, mi primer gran cariño… la persona que primero marcó mi vida con su llegada y después la volvió a marcar con su partida. Él me había dado las fuerzas para vivir. –Concluye entre apenado y alegre.

–Que bella historia papá, me ha gustado mucho. –Le dice su hijo sonriendo.

–Pero antes que nada…–Tose repetidas veces, recordando que está en un hospital. –Quiero decirte un secreto. –Susurra, a lo que el más joven se acerca para escucharlo mejor. – ¿Sabes por qué los doctores no pueden curarme?

–No…–Responde extrañado.

–Porque no saben que es lo que tengo. –Se aparta un poco, para mirar a su pequeño de frente. –Mi cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones…

– ¿Entonces…?

–A mi alma le hace falta su otra mitad…–Explica ante la mirada incrédula del otro. –Así como la noche no es nada sin el día, como no hay obscuridad sin luz, como no hay alegría sin dolor… –Su voz se va apagando con cada nueva palabra. –… y yo… no soy nada sin Naruto… porque todos estos años he soportado vivir sin él y ya no puedo… porque…siempre lo he… amado…

Sasuke cierra los ojos. Su hijo espera paciente a que continúe con su sermón, pero ya no lo hace. En la máquina que cuenta los latidos de su corazón sólo se escucha un zumbido. Al instante empieza a llorar. Pero se retracta. A su papá nunca le ha gustado verlo llorar.

En poco tiempo entra Sakura a la habitación, abraza a su hijo y llora desconsolada por su esposo. Después de un rato encuentra las palabras y dice:

–Ahora está con Dios.

Su hijo se asoma por la ventana. Justo en ese momento la obscuridad de la noche y la luz del día se encuentran, chocan, y uniéndose hacen un espectáculo hermoso: el atardecer. Donde el negro y el azul hacen formas y ondas en el cielo de colores rojizos, como la sangre y el amor.

–No, por fin está con Naruto. – Dice más para sí mismo el nuevo líder del clan, sonriendo. –Y ahí es donde siempre ha querido estar.

**FIN**

_**¡Gracias por leer! n_n'**_

* * *

Me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Déjame un review! cualquier amenaza de muerte es bien recibida :DD


End file.
